1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a chip package, more particularly, to a chip package having a light shield for blocking the light radiated from the chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when mounting an optical device chip such as a UV LED chip, a space is formed to enhance optical reflectivity; then, the chip is mounted inside the space; and the mounting space is sealed with a molded lens, thereby manufacturing a chip package.
At this time, an adhesive (Si etc.) used in sealing with a lens is being exposed to the light radiated from the optical device chip such as a UV LED chip, and due to the lack of tolerance thereto, there has been a problem that the reliability of the package is being degraded since the sealant is denaturalized or hardened as time elapses.